


Societal Nuances

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF ladies, Fluff, Infinity Gems, OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't want to choose. Fortunately, Clint and Bucky have no intention of making her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Societal Nuances

* * *

Natasha found herself in quite the pickle. Her old and new lovers were in the same room, and she wanted them both. Was that wrong? Maybe, maybe not—it depended on the culture. Unfortunately for her, the world she was currently in was not too enthusiastic about polyamory.

That was what led her to walking up to them, declaring that they needed to talk.

“I don’t want to choose,” she confessed. “So I’m letting you both go. I love you both equally, and it would be unfair of me to be with only one of you when you know my heart belongs to both of you.”

Bucky spoke up first. “No,” he declared. “Don’t pick; don’t push us away.” There was the lingering question of what option was left, but Natasha already knew the answer.

“Are you really proposing a relationship between all three of us?” she asked. “People will frown on it; I don’t want to put either of you in that position—”

“Tasha, Bucky and I talked about it,” Clint assured her. “We want this regardless of what the social outcome will be. Damn the world if we have to.” He smiled, placing his hand over Natasha’s.

A faint smile crossed over Natasha’s lips, and she accepted Clint’s hand and took Bucky’s, too. She led them over to the sofa, sitting them down on the sofa while she sat on the coffee table to face them. “I love you both, so much,” she told them. “And I want to go into this being completely honest.” She turned to Bucky. “Rebecca said you know part of the story, so it might not be that surprising.”

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before understanding took over.

Natasha took a deep breath and held out her hand, palm turned up. A coin shimmered into view in her hand. “I’m an Infinity Stone, like the Tesseract,” she explained. “I have the ability to manipulate reality, just like Rebecca can manipulate time.”

The two men stared at her hand for a moment, Clint even reaching out to touch the cool metal coin in Natasha’s hand.

“I understand if you need time to think about whether or not you still want this—”

“Natasha, we want you,” Clint promised. “You and every little thing about you, magic and all.”

A smile spread across the redhead’s face, and she leaned in to hug her lovers.


End file.
